Transformation
by dragons1
Summary: An alternate ending, and beginning, to the new movie.  What if the All Spark merged with a human?  How would it affect the Autobot and Decepticons, as well as everone inbetween?
1. Chapter 1

**Transformation**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh._

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

This is an alternate ending, if you will, although the ending is my beginning, based on the new movie. If you have not seen it, please do. It's not to be missed. I can't wait for the sequels. ( yes, Mr. Spielberg and Mr. Bay have confirmed, and most of the cast have signed on for two more ). Yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : A Beginning **_

Sam Witwicky ran as if the very devil was chasing him, and perhaps he was; if the devil was a 30 foot, silver sentient alien robot, capable of massive destruction and an all consuming need to destroy all organic life on Earth; to recreate it in his image.

In Sam's hands, he held a cube, the All Spark, with strange hieroglyphic markings, that pulsated in strange colors. Blue, red, purple…blue, red, purple. A cube that could give life to any machines, creating new Autobots or Decepticons, depending on who had contral over it. If it could be controlled

Sharp, metallic claws appeared to the left side him; tearing up the street, catching frightened people, as well as cement and metal. He could hear the screams of the wounded and the moans of the dying. He dodged the debris as best he could, avoiding as many falling objects as he could

_Don't think…don't listen...just run. Run, run, run…_

Behind him, he could hear the battle being waged, and in his head he remembered Captain Lennox's last words to him, as he shoved the All Spark into his hands.

_You're a soldier now._

He remembered Optimus Prime's words.

_The fate of the world rest on you Samuel Witwicky._

He just had to get to the top of the building, where a Blackhawk helicopter would take him and the All Spark to a safe place. He just had to keep running, as fast as he could. He only had to outrun the very devil.

He could hear Megatron behind him; obsessed with possessing the All Spark. His followers fighting the Autobots; attempting to destroy them all.

_God, I hope Bumblebee is ok. I hope Ratchet can fix him._

Sam tried to avoid falling debris, caused by the F-22 Raptor Jet Decepticon, whose name he did not know. He could swear it screamed as it launched missiles in the direction of the Autobots.

_Please let Mikaela be safe somewhere, don't let her get hurt. Please protect her._

He could feel the smaller pieces of metal, glass and stone, cut his flesh and the smoke burning is nose and eyes.

Around him, he new the city was falling; being destroyed in what could only be described as an epic battle of good versus evil. The casualties would be high, the devastation beyond anything he could imagine, even if the good guys won.

_Just run. Run. Run…_

_Run for my parents, run for Mikaela , run for Bumblebee and all the other Autobots, he now considered friends and allies._

_Run because he was a soldier; for the Captain and his team, and even for Sector Seven._

_Run for all the people in this city, that he didn't even know._

_Run because it was the right thing to do._

_Run because the world depended on him, a kid , that tried too hard to be something he wasn't, only to discover he was a hero at heart._

As he continued to run; his chest hurting, his breath short, his arms, legs and head hurting, from too much strainand fear, he saw a girl, about his age, just ahead. Frozen in place.

She stood there, on the sidewalk. Her eyes wide, her face pale, her mouth open. She seemed to be frightened and fascinated all at once.

He wanted to scream at her, to make her run, because he knew what was behind him; what was going to happen to her. But he was too out of breath, too focused on running, too focused at looking straight ahead. So focused he didn't see the typical street pothole that twisted his ankle and caused him to fall, face first.

As he fell, the All Spark flew from his hand, flew straight at the girl frozen on the sidewalk.

With breath and energy he didn't know he still had, he managed to shout, " Watch out!", to the girl.

For some reason, his shout caught her attention, and her eyes flickered in his direction. Her body turning slightly.

Spotting the All Spark flying towards her, straight at her chest, San saw the girl move her hands to protect herself and try to catch it, to prevent it from hitting her. But like a pro baseball player, she caught it.

Sam pushed himself up, preparing to run for her, when he heard Megatron, in his deep, vibrating voice. "Give it to me female fleshling and perhaps I will spare you.!"

He could see the girl was frozen again, and this time truly terrified.

_No, no, no…I can't let him have the All Spark._

He heard her, gasping for breath, as if choking, saying over and over again, "I…I…I…".

Megatron drew closer to her, as Sam tried to reach her, almost as if to attempt to place himself in a non-threatening posture; too charm her.

_The devil can charm, to get the soul he wants._

Just as he drew near, the F-22 Raptor Decepticon flew low, and launch a barrage of missiles, causing the building next to the girl to collapse.

The girl looked up, seeing the building coming down around her. She attempted to run away, but Megatron reached out with a clawed hand, and tried to grab her.

Instinctively, she jumped back, hugging the All Spark tightly to her chest, into the direct path of the collapsing building.

Sam heard Megatron scream at the F-22, as it flew by, "You overzealous fool Starscream."

Sam's last sight of the girl was seeing her realize her mistake, see the look on her face as the building came down upon her, seeing there was no way to stop her impending death.

_Oh God, no!_

He'd never seen someone die; not for real, not in such a horrible way. Sam felt like throwing up. To know people were dying around you, was different than actually seeing it happen right before your eyes.

Megatron began to dig at the rubble, attempting to get to the All Spark, obsessed with the power he could wield with it.

He had to do something, anything, to stop Megatron. To save the world and be the hero. Looking around, he saw only rubble.

Without thinking, he picked up the rocks and hurl them at Megatron. They bounced off and did little damage to the Decepticon leader. But after the rocks kept coming and coming, annoyed, he turned towards Sam, focusing on him.

"Enough, I have had enough of you pathetic humans."

Megatron rose, and reached for Sam, who found he was trapped, with nowhere to go, prepared to be crushed.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Mikeala, and tried to be brave, and pray for forgiveness for failing in his mission.

But before his life could pass before his eyes, Optimus Prime came out of nowhere, throwing himself full force into Megatron.

"No more brother!", Optimus Prime said, as he forced Megatron down. "I will not allow you bring about your twisted dream."

"No more than I will allow you to stop me, brother." Megatron reaplied with utter contempt in his voice. "You stopped me on Cybertron, but you will not stop me here!"

Sam saw metal fists fly, and alien lazer-like blasts. For beings so big, they were very agile and quick.

Optimus Prime threw Megatron into another building, causing it to sway. Megatron seeing Barricade coming up, shouted to him. "Get the All Spark; get it now!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Barricade turned towards the collapsed building, sensing the location of the All Spark.

Seeing this, Optimus Prime yelled to Ironhide. "Stop him, don't let him get the All Spark."

Just as Ironhide reached Barricade, a strange electrical current filled the air. Sam could feel it, as well as all the Autobots and Decepticons. They all froze and turned towards the collapsed building. Those Autobot and Deceptcons not present, when it all began, quickly appeared.

Sam could feel the current run through his body, and see the fine hairs on his arms stand up.

_Wow, this is freaky in the extreme. Kinda like lightening is gonna strike._

He noticed that Optimus Prime and Megatron were separated, because one had thrown the other off, but still and staring at the same place, all the others were looking at; no longer fighting.

He felt hand on him, causing him to jump, sending a current of energy from him to the other person.

"Sam, you ok?" Mikaela asked, bending down to touch his face.

"Yeah, I guess. Not really sure." He looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Bumblebee and I kicked bad robot ass."

He looked over and saw Bumblebee attached to the tow truck, turning to his side, to get a better look at The Spot of Wonder.

Mikaela helped him up, putting her arms under his shoulders and whispered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but they all seem to be frozen and staring at the same spot." He looked her in the eyes, upset. "It was terrible, I saw a girl die. She was holding the All Spark when it happened."

He pointed at the spot. "Right there, where they're all staring."

Noticing her look, he said, "I'll tell you later; if there is a later."

They held each other as close as they could. Holding on for dear life.

Just then, they both felt the ground beneath them rumble, and shake. Looking around, they could see it was not caused by either the Autobots or Decepticons; both who still seemed frozen in place.

Then a glow appeared from beneath the rubble of the collapsed building, where the All Spark was buried. The rubble rose up, swirling around, before flying out in all directions, and evaporating before hitting anyone or thing.

Sam covered Mikaela, prepared to protect her the best he could. When he noticed in the middle of the remaining debris stood a figure.

_Hell no, it can't be…_

Right there, before his eyes, stood the girl. The girl that should be dead; that couldn't possibly be alive. The girl that caught the All Spark.

_She can't be. Impossible. Hey, wait, and she's naked?_

But she was different. All over her body, from head to toe, her skin was covered in the same strange hieroglyphic marks of the All Spark. Her eyes swirled, red, then blue and purple. An invisible wind seemed to cause her hair, which seemed to glint with a hint of metal, around her head.

Looking around, the girl seemed to find all that had occurred interesting, but not surprising. She almost seem unaware of the giant robots around her.

_Yeah, cause there so hard to overlook._

"Sam…" Mikaela whispered.

He rubbed her shoulder, still holding her close. "I don't know…"

Just then, Megatron rose up, and as quick as he could reached out to grab her, saying, "I don't know what has happened or how, but I'll take the All Spark, no matter the form"

Just as he would have grabbed her, and before Optimus Prime or any other could interfere, the girl flicked her left hand, not even looking at Megatron, and threw him over 100 feet way.

Megatron was incapacitated, down and out.

"No, I will not be used." The girl said in a quiet voice. "I will not be owned."

Starscream, swooped down, taking his robot form, and picked up Megatron. Within seconds, he was gone, taking flight with his leader.

The other Decepticons quickly disappeared, without being stopped by any of the Autobots.

_I don't know if that was a good idea._

**

* * *

**

Optimus Prime knelt before the girl, who was no more than five feet tall, to his thirty feet. He seemed to bow his head to her.

"All Spark?", he asked; not truly sure.

The girl looked up at him, and smiled. "Yes and no. I am she, she is me. We are one, but not."

"How?", he questioned.

"Unclear, but it seems the human had a mechanical device in her, that I was able to merge with, causing our fusion."

"Is it reversible?"

"Unclear." The All Spark girl answered. "Perhaps it is time for me to change, become new, to renew."

The All Spark girl looked around her, and noticing the injuries to the Autobots, walked to each one and touched them, healed them, including Bumblebee and his legs, restoring his voice.

Bumblebees first words were, "Did we win?"

Optimus replied in a war weary voice, "The battles only begun."

Looking around, Optimus Prime noticed one of his soldiers was missing and asked, "Where's Jazz?"

Ratchet looked down, not sure how to say it, but decided to state the facts, "Destroyed, by Megatron himself."

If Autobots could cry, Optimus Prime would be shedding tears for his fallen second-in-command.

Looking at his two human friends, he asked, "Are you both ok?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at themselves and each other. Mikaela said, "Yeah, under the circumstances."

Optimus Prime nodded, and looked back at the All Spark girl. He reached for her, but before he could touch her; there was a flash, and before there eyes, stood an ordinary, frighten and still very naked human girl.

"Wha..what happened…", she looked around. "What's going on? What are y…"

Before she could complete her final question, her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Ratchet quickly canned her, and told Optimus Prime, "She is healthy. In fact, for a human, she is functioning at higher levels than a human, even in perfect health, should be."

He scanned her again. "There are biological changes to her; she is no longer truly human, but neither is she like us. Without running additional test, I can only speculate she is now a hybrid of sorts."

Optimus Prime shifted into his semi-truck form, and said, "Ironhide place her inside my cab. I'll transport her to our pre-designated safe place."

Ironhide completed his task and Optimus Prime drove off, just as Captain Lennox appeared, with his remaining team.

"What the hell happened?", he demanded.

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, before running over to Bumblebee, now in car form, and jumping inside. The yellow corvette took off before his doors had a chance to close.

The other Autobots transformed into their vehicular forms and took off, just as quickly.

Captain Lennox looked around, and muttered under his breath, "Damn."

* * *

_She knew she was being driven somewhere, but she didn't know where she was at, or how she got there._

_She felt the vibration of movement, and knew ishe was in a large vehicle.. An ambulance, perhaps?_

_Where am I?_

_Shouldn't I be dead?_

_I think I should be dead?_

_Why do I feel different; strange, but alive?_

_**I am with you now.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am you.**_

_No, I am me, you are someone, something else._

_**I am a part of you now. We are one.**_

_Who are you, please, do you have a name?_

_**No, I have no name, but others have given me such.**_

_What is it?_

_**All Spark.**_

_And you are in me? Can you leave?_

_**Unknown, we have merged completely. ****We are now one.**_

_Kristy._

_**Unclear of Kristy.**_

_My name; it's Kristy._

_**Kristy, we are one, we are All Spark…**_

End Chapter One.

* * *

Like it, hate it, well please review it. I intend to throw some romance Kristy/All Spark's way, but it's gotta be an Autobot, but which one? Hmmmmmm, I favor Optimus Prime. It's the voice and leader thing he has working for him. 

I'll try to update soon, but I have to work out the plot a little more and deal with the things that ordinary life likes to send my way.


	2. Chapter 2 : Waking

**Transformation**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh_

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

* * *

First and foremost, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you some more. I hoped for a few positive reviews, but I was completely overwhelmed with the many positive responses I received. So once again, thank you, thank you and than you again! 

Also, I would like to thank everyone that pointed out my unintentional error; I know Bumblebee is a Camaro, but I had a magazine sitting next to me, and it featured a Corvette; so looking at it, I made the typing mistake. Darn magazine advertisement! In future, I will refer to him correctly. I, also, caught typo errors when I reread the first chapter. Grrrrr, I'd think I'd need glasses, if I wasn't already wearing them. When I have time, ha-ha, I will make the corrections to chapter 1.

If I, at any time, get Mary Sueish, please let me know. I hope to avoid that trap, but I don't want to be so absolutely anti-mary sue, that it, in itself, becomes obvious.

_Just a bit of information_.

If I did run a poll, to see who would be the romantic choice, Optimus Prime would definitely win. I admit, I'm still favoring him, but we'll see, or, maybe a Decepticon could sneak in and steal her heart. I've always favored Starscream. He's always been my favorite Decepticon. Don't ask me why, he just is. I love him in the Armada series.

I originally planned to use Sam, as the human that merges with the All Spark, but I like him the way he is, and couldn't dream of changing him. I can't imagine him as anything but the goofy, desperately trying to fit in, hero at heart, boy next door type.

And last, but not least, I might reference the novel Ghosts of Yesterday. The novel is a prequel to the movie and gives the background, movie-verse wise, of the Autobots and Decepticons, and their first encounter with humanity

_Now on with the story…_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Waking**_

The air was cool, and the bed she was in, was not entirely comfortable. She shivered and pulled the thin blanket up to her chin, without opening her eyes. Eyes that felt so heavy, she didn't feel she could open them, even if she wanted too.

Kristy knew she was safe, but she was still unclear as to what had happened, or where she was at. Her memories were fuzzy and unfocused, but she assumed she was in a hospital.

_The voice inside me, and the giant robots. It must have been a dream, caused by me being sick. The city crashing around me; only a fever induced nightmare. Wouldn't be the first time. Thank god I'm getting better. Jeez, but I hate being hospitalized. _

She yawned and rolled to her side. She could hear the hospital machines, the whirling, buzzing and beeping. Almost as if the machines were talking to each other.

She yawned again.

_I'll just sleep a little longer; then I'll get up._

Her eyes never once opened.

* * *

"What is that noise?" Ironhide complained, as he worked on his weapons diagnostics. Pressing various keys and running different scans. 

Ratchet glanced over to the sleeping human, lying in the bed that Sam and Mikaela found and had Bumblebee transport, before replying. "It's called snoring." He turned back to Ironhide. "Most humans do it, in some form. She is low on the scale of the audio levels that can be achieved by humans. In fact…"

Ironhide waved his hand in Ratchet's direction, never looking up and not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm sure the snoring capability of humans is fascinating to listen to…"

"Well, yes it is; as I was saying…" Ratchet began again, but was quickly interrupted.

"…but not to me." Ironhide finished, completing his various scans and ending the conversation about snoring.

"Ironhide, if the information doesn't involve a way to destroy Decepticons, you're not interested."

Looking up, he replied, "Destroying Decepticons is a good thing. Especially after what Megatron did to Jazz." Ratchet could hear the anger and sadness in his voice.

Silence fell between them for several minutes, before Ratchet whispered, placing his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "He will be greatly missed."

Ironhide nodded in agreement, stating, "We seem to become fewer and fewer with each battle."

"Someday this war will end, and we will return to Cybertron, restore it, and live our lives again. Live in peace." Ratchet responded.

Ratchet saw the look on Ironhide's face; could see that he was reaching deep into his memory banks, and remembering the past.

Before the time when Megatron tried to claim the All Spark, and all of Cybertron, for himself. Before the All Spark disappeared, lost to the vast universe. Before they left with Optimus, the Prime of Cybertron, to find it and return it to their world.

Remembering the many sparks that were lost, and continued to be lost, as they traveled the galaxy in the Ark.

Most importantly, knowing the terrible outcome that would occur, should they fail.

He heard Ironhide say, so quietly, that he could barely pick it up on his audio sensors.

"…someday."

Ironhide seemed to regret his moment of weakness, and stated, "Well, I'll worry about someday, some other time. Right now I'm more concerned with today. Here and now."

He started a new scan. "I'm more concerned with finding out where the Decepticons are hiding."

"Unfortunately, we usually don't have long to wait, before they show up." Ratchet turned to look at his human patient. "I have to run a few more tests on her, to verify how I believe the All Spark merged with her."

"And how do you think it happened?" Came a commanding voice from the room's massive entrance.

"Optimus." A startled Ratchet said, as he spun around towards his leader and friend.

"What is the status of the human girl?" Optimus said, as he came to stand next to his friend and glancing over at Ironhide as he began his searched for the hidden Decepticons.

"Well, it seems the girl has, or had, a device next to her heart; called a pacemaker." He opened one of his hands and showed him a holographic image of one. "It is usually implanted when the human heart is disabled or damaged and no longer functioning properly."

Optimus nodded. "I take it, that has changed."

"Yes; the best theory I have is the All Spark transferred into the device, which merged with her heart. Her heart is no longer human, but is now bio-mechanical." He closed his hand, ending the holograph.

Ironhide decided to ask, "So the All Spark is in her, but not her?"

"Yes, and I am confident that she could still be evolving. She will not become like us, but she will not remain human. It will be interesting."

Ironhide looked at Optimus. "Yeah, and I bet she's going to be thrilled, when she finds out."

He looked at his scan, as it finished it's global search, and said to all, "I've scanned for the Decepticons, but I can't find a single trace."

"They're the masters of hiding." Ratchet said.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed. "Ironhide, my friend, scan regularly and try to determine the Decepticons location."

He turned to Ratchet, then glanced at the girl again. "When will she wake?"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Under normal circumstances, a human requires 6 to 8 hours of sleep, depending on their age. But in this case, she is transforming into a new being. While her body goes through the various manifestations, she will tire easily and require more than the average amount of sleep."

"Understood. Keep me posted." Optimus said.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned back to both of them. "Tonight, we will celebrate Jazz. We will join together as friends and family; to send his life spark into the stars. He will be one with the universe."

Both nodded, sad and silent, no words required.

Optimus, the great Prime of Cybertron, leader and friend, left the room as silently as he had entered it.

* * *

_Singing. I think I hear singing…_

Kristy slowly opened her eyes, looking straight up at the ceiling; the very high ceiling. She blinked several times, then rubbed her eyes with her hands. After a few minutes, she sat up in bed, stretching and feeling the cool air on her skin; causing her to shiver and rub her arms.

Glancing down, she realized she was as naked as the day she was born. She quickly glanced around her, looking for her clothes, or at the very least, one of the hospital gowns.

Not seeing anything, she did the only thing she could and wrapped the thin blanket around her. She searched around her, trying to find the remote to summon a nurse.

Maybe because she was still tired, or because her brain was still fuzzy, it took her a few seconds before she realized she was not in a hospital.

Looking around, she realized the room was incredibly large.

_My God, I'm in a airport hanger._

But no hanger, she knew of, had what appeared to be very sophisticated and incredibly large computers and screens, like this one had.

_Not that I'm a hanger expert. But I've watched the Discovery channel._

She stood up from the bed, and as soon as her feet touched the floor, curled her toes at how cold it was.

After allowing a few moments for her body to adjust to the temperature, she walked across the room, to stand before the computers and screens. She knew she could not reach them, even if she had tried to. She tried to decipher the writing, but was unable to read any of the foreign writing.

She noticed that the what had first appeared as a large shadowy blotch, was actually a giant chair.

_I must still be dreaming. This can't be real. _

Kristy began to shiver again, but not from the cold.

_This is not real; it's not. I'm still dreaming; in a nightmare. THIS IS NOT REAL._

Kristy heard the singing again; coming from somewhere outside the large room. She looked back at the bed, considering if it would be wiser to return to it.

She wanted to return to it, close her eyes and wake up in the real world.

But something in her, compelled her to follow the sound.

_No, no, I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I want to go home._

Walking on bare feet, and wrapped only in a blanket, she walked out the room. She seemed to be drawn to the sound and she couldn't stop herself.

_No, no, no, no, no. I don't want to do this._

As she continued to walk towards the singing, and without knowing why, but somehow, deep inside her, she knew this was a song of mourning. A song of parting.

She followed the sound, ignoring the strange rooms she passed, not caring. Her brain was seemed to be processing information on some level, but she couldn't comprehend the answers, let alone understand the questions.

_This is not real. This is not me. _

She froze when she came to the room that the singing was coming from. She wanted to turn and run, but couldn't. Something held her in place, controlled her.

She was terrified and wanted to leave, but couldn't.

But she had to admit to herself, she was fascinated by what she saw.

None of the robots, if that's what they were, noticed her. They were all focused on the giant red and blue one, who moved his hands and spoke. Spoke in a language she couldn't understand. A language that sounded like something the computer at her job would make.

But this sound had a cadence, a resonance. A flow and rhythm and definitely identified it as a language.

There were only four, but they were so big, that she felt crowed, verging on claustrophobic. She was dwarfed by the robots.

the room was quiet, solemn. The lights low, covering everyone and everything in it in deep shadows. Looking above, she could see that where the ceiling should be, was open; giving a wondrous view of the night sky.

_I can't be in the city; you can't see the stars like this in the city._

In the center of the small group, there seemed to be the remains of another robot. One that, even she could tell was dead. If dead was the right word for it.

She wanted to turn and run, to escape and hide. She could feel the panic rise in her; fear of the unknown.

_**Be calm. Do not fear.**_

Kristy jumped, realizing it was the other. The thing in her, that called itself All Spark. The voice seemed to speak to her in her head.

She realized that what she had thought, had hoped, to have been a dream, was entirely too real.

_Oh God, no. Please don't let this be real. It can't be real! It has to be a dream._

_**Dream. Humans dream while they power down, rest. It is images of fears, hopes and fantasies that you see. Possibly premonitions, although I do not think your brains have developed to that agree. However, the ability is there, to be harnessed.**_

_Let me go._

_**Forgive. To forgive is Devine. Is that not how it is said.**_

_Please._

_**I am sorry, but the fusion is too complete. **_

_Why me?_

_**Clarify.**_

_Why did you pick me?_

_**You were not chosen, the merging was unintentional. **_

Kristy found little comfort in knowing it was a mistake.

_Can you help me get away._

_**No. This is where I belong; now where you belong. Where we belong.**_

_No, I don't belong here. I don't want to be here. I want to go home._

_**This is now home. Our home. Accept?**_

"No." Kristy said out loud. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

All the robots turned in her direction, looking at her. She in turn, looked back, moving her eyes from one to the other.

_**This is a time of sadness; one has fallen and his spark returns to the stars; joining his ancestors.**_

Kristy understood.

_This is a funeral; isn't it._

_**Yes. A time of mourning and celebration.**_

She didn't know what to do; how to act. She knew she couldn't turn and run, like she wanted to. She couldn't say "oops, sorry," and walk out. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, unmoving and silent.

Then she felt it, the other, the All Spark. She felt the ripple of energy lick her skin. Felt as if pure power poured through her, as it gently took control. She no longer felt like herself. She felt more.

Looking at her hands, she saw strange markings.

She could feel, see and understand, but she no longer was in control. It was the All Spark that made her walk up to the center of the group. It was the All Spark that reached out to touch the twisted metal of the deceased robot.

She felt the cold of the metal.

But, she knew that, had it still been alive, the metal would have been warm, pulsating with energy. She bowed her head to the fallen warrior, and heard her voice. She was speaking , but the sounds weren't human. The words spoken in alien tongue. Spoken in a way her vocal cords shouldn't allow.

"_**Speak not words of sadness, Speak not words of grief. But sing songs of glory. Remember his nobility and bravery. Know that he travels into the stars and will share stories and songs with his ancestors. His knowledge will merge with the universe and he will understand all."**_

She turned to look back at the robots, that had remained silent. She opened her hand, and in it's center was a glowing ball of blue light, that crackled with energy.

"_**As long as you remember, he shall never be gone, but shall continue to live forever in your sparks. His memory will be as eternal as the stars."**_

She lifted her hand to the ceiling, and released the ball of light. It flashed and flared, before it streaked into the night sky, leaving a trail of light, that slowly faded.

Kristy felt herself turn to the one she somehow knew was their leader, to speak to him directly.

"_**Grieve not; his ending was not your fault. He would not want you to bear any guilt, but to continue to carry on. To do what is right and good."**_

He stared at her, saying nothing. All of them, just standing quietly; waiting.

He finally spoke, continuing to stare at her. "The All Spark has spoken true. Let us remember Jazz as the great warrior he was. Let us fight in his memory."

And Kristy understood him.

As the other's agreed and began to speak amongst themselves, she felt the All Spark release it's hold.

She was herself again.

She was weak and tired, and could no longer understand what was being said. The leader robot spoke to her, but she could no longer understand the words he spoke..

Shaking her head and shaking uncontrollably, she said, "I don't understand."

The robot nodded, then after a moment said, in perfect English, "Thank you for your words."

"They weren't mine."

"Nonetheless, thank you." He motioned to another robot, while continuing to speak to her.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"I'm Kristy. Kristy Ellis. Leader of no one."

"Don't be afraid, we intend you no harm."

He began to speak in the computer-like alien language, to the robot he summoned.

As they spoke back and forth, she began to feel afraid again. Her nerves on end and a sick feeling in her stomach. She took several deep breaths, to try to calm herself, but it didn't seem to be working.

_I want to go home._

She expected to hear the All Spark answer back, but there was nothing but silence.

_I WANT TO GO HOME NOW._

Still, there was no reply.

Feeling tiny, standing next to Optimus Prime, she slowly took several steps back, and glanced at the door, judging the distance.

Panic was beginning to rise in her. Panic because she knew something was different about herself. She wasn't normal, and all she wanted was normal in her life. She needed normal.

What she feared the most was not being herself. It terrified her, like nothing else. The fear of disappearing.

None of the robots had done anything threatening, none had made any attempt to intimidate her.

She knew the fear and panic was irrational. But she couldn't stop the rising of it, as she stood in the middle of giants.

She was so very small.

_I'M GOING HOME NOW!_

Without thought, without reason and understanding, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Ran from the room, expecting to hear them behind her. Ran with no idea where she was going. Ran, though she knew that she had no hope of escape.

She didn't get very far, before she had to stop and lean against the wall of the hallway. Out of breath and so very, very tired. Before she knew it, she felt herself slide to the floor and begin to cry.

_I just want to go home._

"You are leaking fluid from your opticals." Optimus Prime said.

_He's so quiet for something so big._

"I'm not leaking; I'm crying." Kristy answered.

"Ah," he replied, keeping his distance from her; "humans cry for many reasons."

"Yeah, we do. " Kristy snapped. "We do it for a bunch of reasons. I'm doing it, 'cause I'm scared."

"You have nothing to fear, Kristy." He said gently. "We want to help you."

She lifted a corner of the sheet and wiped her eyes and nose, "Those are just words; anyone can say anything they want, and not mean it." She looked at the floor. "People do it all the time."

"I can assure you, that my people and I do not." He took a step closer and saw her stiffen.

He did not take another.

"Please, stay away." She said, putting up a hand, as if to keep him away.

_Yeah, like I could stop him, if he wanted to grab me._

""Of course." Optimus said, taking several steps back. "I don't want to frighten you."

She gave a sad laugh. "Too late."

"If you robots…" She began.

"Autobots." He interrupted.

"…Autobots are real, then was the building falling down on me and all that other stuff real?"

"Yes." Optimus confirmed. "I regret it was all too real."

Kristy nodded. She knew that he was telling the truth. It was his voice. She felt he could trust him, at least about this, if nothing else.

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Can I go home?"

"I wish I could say yes, but unfortunately…"

Still afraid, but now angry, she quickly got up and began to run blindly.

_I just want to find a way out!_

Turning corners, and running down hall after hall, lost and confused, she finally saw a room that was opened, and ran into it.

* * *

Optimus Prime walked in a steady pace, behind the young human female. Keeping pace with her, without the need to run. 

He would keep her in sight, and make sure that no harm would come to her, as she ran. He knew that she was frightened and wanted to allow her some space.

_But I won't allow her to bring harm to herself._

He didn't know how long she ran and he walked, but he was amazed at the speed she was able to attain.

_Better than human speed; most likely a result of the All Spark._

He saw Kristy turn a corner and realized she had run into the training room, where he knew Ironhide was practicing his combat techniques and weapons.

_And to work out a lot of anger , aggression and grief._

Knowing that, so focused he would be, that he would not notice her on his sensors, until it was too late.

Running into the room, Optimus saw her run under the raised foot of Ironhide, as he began to do a spin and kick move.

He saw the look on her face, as she realized the danger she was in.

He yelled; "Ironhide, watch out!"

Startled, Ironhide's arms began to flail as he lost his balance and began to fall.

Optimus saw Kristy try to run, to get out of the falling Autobot's way, but knew that no matter how fast she was, she would be crushed.

He jumped and tried to grab her; intending to cover her much smaller body and roll out of the way of Ironhide, but before he could, Kristy screamed, and a blast of blue, white light shot out of her body.

The same light that had shot Megatron earlier that day.

It was coming directly towards him.

_**End Chapter Two.**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not as action packed, but they can't all be like that; right?! And it is a little long. I have a feeling that Optimus will get the girl, but we'll see, who knows how the story will ultimately unfold. Anywho, I feel like writing something for Starscream now, hmmmm… 

Again, thanks to all that have read and left the wonderful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 : Family

**Transformation**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh_

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

* * *

I apologize for the long wait, much longer than I intended, but unfortunately it took time to figure out how to work this chapter, that, and I was distracted by my other Transformers story, Crossing Reality ( shameless plug ). I had to write something about my favorite Decepticon…yay Starscream! It's cartoon based, not movie. 

Once again, I wish to say thank you to everyone, and I know Optimus will get the girl. I just love him the best of the Autobots. But there were other wonderful characters suggested, so I might write one-shots for them, in future.

Again, this is movie based, but could incorporate some of the cartoon characters, over time, probably from the original 80's one, although I love the Armada series the best, mainly because I love Starscream in it. Enough so, that I have all the episodes. I'd like to get the original series, but, I'm not sure where to get the dvd sets.

The reason I might use the cartoons for some information, is because the movie didn't set any real facts, like their beliefs, the reason for the war and all that jazz. ("""sniffle""" poor Jazz ) It will probably set more facts with sequels.

Of course, I will be first in line, when the live action movie comes out on DVD!

Once again, I apologize for the wait and my aimless chattering above.

_Now on with the story…_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Family**_

When Kristy first ran into the room, she was in such as state of panic, that she failed to notice the large robot, even as she ran between it's feet.

When she realized where she was at, she was close enough to touch it, and feel the heat it produced.

She saw it twist and turn. It appeared to be practicing fighting moves.

At that moment, she finally realized the danger she was in; beneath the feet of a giant.

A giant that did not see her.

As soon as she saw his foot come down, she began to run as fast as she could. Knowing deep inside that she would not be fast enough to get out of the way.

In a small part of her brain, the tiny part not affected by her panic, anger, fear and most importantly, the survival instinct that was now kicking in full force, she heard a voice call out.

It sounded like someone yelling a warning.

In fact, she knew it was; a warning to watch out for her. Even though it was spoken in the strange alien, computer sounding, language; she somehow knew.

At that moment, the robot above her, startled by the warning, lost it's balance and began to fall.

_I'm going to die. _

She threw out her arms, in an futile attempt to protect herself.

_I don't want to die._

Kristy saw the red and blue robot, run towards her.

_Optimus Prime?_

But she didn't think it, no, he, would reach her in time. She saw the unknown robot begin to fall.

"No" Kristy whispered, and it sounded like a scream in her head.

_**Afraid?**_

Kristy couldn't respond to the All Spark.

_**You are afraid?**_

Nothing.

_**We are afraid too.**_

A bright light began to pulsate around her, near her and in her.

_**I do not understand afraid; your fear is part of me.**_

The very air around Kristy began to crackle with power.

_**I do not want to die!**_

Power directed at the robot above her, seemed to shoot from her very finger tips.

_**We do not wish to die!**_

At the moment the power surged from her, directed at the robot about to fall on her, she was momentarily distracted, and her aim changed, now directed at the one named Optimus Prime.

_**No, We must stop.**_

_No. We must stop._

Kristy and the All Spark said in unison.

They tried to stop the power; the great blast that shot from her fingers.

But it was far too late.

* * *

Optimus saw the blast come directly at him, but he couldn't stop; Ironhide was still falling, and he feared the small human, Kristy, would still be crushed. 

_Even with the All Spark, we do not know the damage she can take, and I can't take any chances. _

He saw the look on her face; knew she was attempting to pull back the power, but it was already released.

He saw her move a fraction of an inch, slightly altering the course of the power directed at him.

Attempting to minimize the hit, he twisted his body, adjusting his movements to fit hers.

The blast still hit him, but only glancing off his left shoulder, before hitting the wall behind him.

The room quickly filled with the smell of melted metal and burning circuits.

Optimus could feel the fluids dripping from the burning slash in his shoulder. He could hear the crackle of the severed circuits.

But it didn't stop him.

He covered Kristy's body, within seconds of Ironhide falling. But instead of falling on her, Optimus felt the impact on his back, and grunted from the paid it caused in his shoulder.

As soon as Ironhide regained his sense of direction, he immediately moved off of Optimus.

"Optimus, are you o.k.?" Ironhide asked, kneeling down, next to his injured leader.

He could see the stress in Optimus' eyes.

In a voice, filled with pain, Optimus said, "Yes, not that it doesn't hurt."

Optimus rose up, into a kneeling position, to check Kristy. To make sure she was not injured.

To his surprise, she was curled into a fetal position, either sleeping or unconscious, he couldn't tell, and she was completely naked.

"It seems humans can sleep in the most inappropriate moments." Optimus said, still in pain, but amused. He covered his injured shoulder with his hand, and felt his own fluids between his fingers.

Ironhide pressed a button on his shoulder, "Ratchet, get down to the training room now. Optimus is hurt."

There was a moment of silence, before a voice responded with "How bad?"

Ironhide moved Optimus' hand, and glanced at the injury, before responding. "Not as bad as Tyger Pax, but worse than Starling One."

"I'm on my way."

Optimus leaned back, until he felt the coolness of the wall behind him, against his back, never taking his optics from the girl.

"Optimus, why?"

He looked at his old friend. "Because I could not risk you hurting her."

Ironhide was dumbfounded. "But she had a building crash down on her, and survived. She could handle a little thing like me."

Optimus laughed. "But that could have been a fluke." He turned back to the girl. "I couldn't take the risk."

Ironhide shrugged. "I guess."

They both turned towards the room's opening, as they heard Ratchet run in, followed closely by Bumblebee.

Ratchet ran over to Optimus, taking Ironhide's place, who had moved, and was beginning to fill in Bumblebee, about what had happened.

"So, you had to be the hero again, didn't you?" Ratchet asked, as he pulled his medical tools out.

He saw Optimus watch the human girl, curled in a ball on the floor and sensing his concern, said, "Don't worry about her. According to my scans, everything checks out ok. I'll get to her, as soon as I'm finish with you."

Optimus winced as Ratchet used his tools to tighten some joints.

"Easy there doctor."

"Sorry, but I wanted to get it closed, before you lost any more fuel, and shut down on me."

"Yeah, but while he was shut down, we could draw on his face, Imagine him with a mustache." Bumblebee joked.

Ironhide grumbled to himself, "You have got to stop watching Earth television."

Bumblebee looked at Optimus. "You wouldn't make me stop, would you?"

He looked at Ironhide. "You can learn so much about Earth culture."

"Learn how to burn-out your circuits." Ironhide responded.

"Children, children." Ratchet said, never looking up, as he reattached separated circuitry. "Let's all play nice and behave."

Both Ironhide and Bumblebee said in unison, "Who you calling a child?!"

Optimus laughed, "I believe that is directed at both of you."

Optimus heard Ratchet grunt, as he tried to temporarily repair some delicate wiring.

"What is the prognosis? Will I live?" Optimus asked his friend.

"Yes, but try to take better care of yourself. It's going to take time for all the repairs."

He scanned his leader's shoulder.

"I'm going to have to take you offline for a bit, to finish up the repairs."

"Understood." Optimus responded. "But don't let Bumblebee near me, until I am functional."

As everyone was laughing, they heard a small movement.

"Ah, my other patient is awake." Ratchet directed towards Kristy.

* * *

Kristy rose up, into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

_I remember…?_

She saw the one called Optimus Prime with a gapping wound in his shoulder. She could see the blue sparks, and hear the crackle.

_I remember…?_

She could smell the burning in the air, and see splatters of dark substance on the floor, that looked like blood.

_I remember…?_

She glanced over at the wall in front of her, and saw the huge hole, with scorched black markings around the edges. The metal seemed to have melted, like a candle.

_I remember…?. _

"Oh God, what did I do. What did it make me do?!" she cried out.

She clenched her hands, digging them into the flesh of her legs, her knuckles turning white.

She buried her head into her knees, letting her hair fall forward.

She refused to cry, and blinked rapidly, to remove any tears before they could fall.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, never looking up.

She felt something brush the top of her head, and instinctively attempted to brushit away. When it happened again, she was compelled to look up, and saw that Optimus Prime had brushed her head, very gently, with the tip of one of his fingers.

"Don't cry." He tried to reassure her. "I know you did not do it on purpose."

She lifted one of her hands and brushed away her tears, refusing to look at him. She took a deep breath. "I'm not."

_I have to get myself under control._

"I tried to stop. I really did. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop."

He nodded, and using the same finger, that brushed the top of her head, he compelled her to lift her face, to look at him.

"You were afraid, and reacted to it. You were defending yourself under very difficult circumstances."

He pulled his hand back, stating, "Besides, I've had worse injuries."

She just looked at him, before saying, "That doesn't make me feel better about almost killing you."

But she still appreciated the words, all the same.

_For something so big, he's so gentle. I would never have guessed._

Looking at the other robots, she said, "Uh, hi, I guess?"

Only the smallest of them, a yellow one, lifted his hand to wave at her, and respond with "Hi."

"Let me introduce you to Bumblebee." Optimus nodded to him. "He is one of my best soldiers. Faithful and courageous."

"Pleased to meet you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee, snapped his finger, and pointed at her, saying, "Back at ya!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

She noticed that the robot, that almost fell on her, was shaking his head.

She swore that she heard him mutter to himself.

_I think he said something about tv?_

The robot noticed her watching him and nodded in her direction and said, "I'm Ironhide, I'm the weapons expert."

"And a very good and old friend." His friend and leader added.

"Yeah." Ironhide shrugged, clearly uncomfortable, he scratched his head. "Um, sorry about the almost stepping on you."

She quickly replied. "Not your fault. I kind of ran into you."

"Well, yeah." He agreed. "You need to watch out where your going."

Kristy blushed. "I will."

_Not that I intend to stick around long enough._

"I'm Ratchet, medic and scientist extraordinaire " He said, preparing to place a temporary sealant on Optimus' shoulder.

Bumblebee laughed, and rubbing his hands together, very theatrically, said to everyone, "Maddddd scientist!'

Ironhide slapped Bumblebee on the back of the head, and spoke directly to Optimus, "Please, order him not to watch any more television."

Ratchet said, "I almost regret him getting his voice back."

"See, see what the mindless television is doing!?" Ironhide added.

Bumblebee had to defend himself, by saying, "Hey, it's all good. I'm watching it for research purposes."

"What would day time soap operas teach you?" Ratchet asked.

"The social behavior among humans." Bumblebee replied.

"Right; I don't think so." Ironhide answered.

"Besides, Carol is going to find out if John is the father of her baby…" Bumnblebee began.

"The All Spark save us…", one of the two said.

"…and John could be her half brother, from an affair her father had…"

"I'm hoping the Decepticons will attack right now…"

"…she had with his wife's best friend." He finished.

Both, Ironhide and Ratchet looked at Optimus, who remained quiet through all of it.

"Bumblebee, maybe you should reduce the amount of time you spend researching television."

"But…," He looked around, before saying, "I guess your right."

Ironhide seemed to look relieved.

* * *

Through all of this, Kristy remained quiet, just looking from one to the other, as they bickered, not longer noticing that they were speaking in their alien language. 

Watching them behave like this, acting link ordinary humans would, seemed to make her feel better.

_They're like a family._

_**They are a family.**_

_You again.; leave me alone._

_**Family is very important, regardless of the race. Whether human or not.**_

_Go away. You almost caused me to kill someone._

_**Forgiveness. It seems the merging is causing me to feel. **_

_Feel?_

_**I am not used to emotions. Emotions are new, and your fear caused me to react irrationally.**_

_I saw that. I was kind of there, at the time._

_**These feelings, I do not know how to control. **_

_Hey, I can't control them sometimes, and I've had a lot more practice with them. _

_**Forgiveness?**_

_Yeah, I guess. I'm still not happy with this situation. I still want to go home._

_**This is ho…**_

_I don't want to hear it!_

* * *

While her internal conversation occurred, two more members of this strange family decided to appear, and she only heard the ending of Optimus Prime's introduction.

"…Mikaela and Sam."

Standing before her were two young people, both a few years younger than her, holding hands.

Both were blushing.

Kristy stood up and smiled, happy to finally see fellow humans.

"Hi, I'm Kristy."

The young man looked her up and down, with a strange expression on his face. "Uh, hi and your, like, naked. Completely naked. Again."

* * *

_**Elswhere, Location Unknown**_

"How is he?" Starscream asked, pacing back and forth. He appeared to be agitated.

Devestator responded, "Megatron will recover, despite his extensive injuries.

Starscream stopped in front of Devestator. "Well, thank the All Spark for that."

Devestator didn't think Starscream was as thankful as he claimed. Now that they had found their missing Decepticon leader, he would have to step down, and resume the position of second-in-command.

_He's been our leader for many millenniums, while Megatron was missing. I know he hoped that he was dead._

Barricade walked into the room, joining the other two. "Well, despite the fact that we do not have a medic, as part of our team, Blackout is doing a pretty good job at it."

Barricade and Devestator heard Starscream make a grunting noise, and looked at each other.

Barricade just shrugged, as an answer to the unspoken question in Devestators optics. Devestator just nodded.

All three heard a whirling noise and turned to see Frenzy.

Barricade asked, "Additional information, Frenzy?"

"Nothing, but our great, rediscovered leader is angry. Very, very angry!"

"Is he?" Starscream asked, finally stopping his pacing.

"Yes, he is." Frenzy explained. "I wouldn't want to be that human female."

Frenzy climbed up, to sit on Barricades shoulder and began to laugh. Laugh so hard, that he almost fell off Barricade's shoulder. .

"I almost feel sorry for the fleshling."

His fellow Decepticons joined him, in his laughter, even Starscream.

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter; I think I will need to tweak it later on, but I hope it is at least satisfactory, to get the story moving. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
